And it all started
by Loufiction
Summary: What happened after the 'Snape Incident? What did it take for Lily and James to realize they were meant to be together?New chapter is up ! COMPLETED !
1. The Letter

Hi there!!!! I'm back with a new story!  
  
For those who are reading my other stories called « Along came Harry » (Harry Potter) and « Carbonite » (Star Wars), I am so sorry I had not posted any update, but this has just pop out of my head and I had to write it down.  
  
I'm reading a lot of Lily/James fanfictions at the moment and I wanted to give it a try. Don't know if this is going to be a one shot or a short fanfiction though. It starts at the end of Lily and James's sixth year. Voldemort's already here.  
  
Please read and review, I'll be thrilled!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gryffindor's prefect Lily Evans was making her way to the Great Hall to have dinner. She was smiling a little bit because she had begun to pack her things to go back to her parents at the end of the year. In just a couple of days, she'll be home with her parents. Right, she'll have to deal with her sister Petunia and her pig of a boyfriend. Those had been giving her a hard time during the previous summer.  
  
Petunia had been dating Vernon Dursley for over a year now and this one had not taken the fact that his girlfriend's sister was a witch. But now, things were going to change. Having passed a good deal of "outstanding" in her OWLS during the previous year and having reached the age of 16, Lily was now of age to use magic whenever she needed it. Yeah, things would definitely change this summer.  
  
She was glad her parents had been supportive of her when she had received the Hogwarts letter when she was around 11. They were proud of her even if they did not really understand what it really was to be a witch. Petunia on the other hand had been utterly devastated by the news. At first, Lily thought her sister's reaction to be simple jealousy. But soon, she realized it was just incomprehension and fear of something different, something Petunia could not understand, something she thought was abnormal.  
  
And Petunia loved nothing more than normality. It had always got on Lily's nerves to see her sister acting just the way she was supposed to act. Nothing original, never. It seemed Petunia was following a path that would have been written somewhere and that the slightest step outside of it would mean the end of her. Lily thought her sister's live to be the most boring life ever. And no that she had found a boyfriend equally in loved with normality, Lily knew there was nothing to do to lighten her sister.  
  
Lily expected Petunia to get engaged to this Vernon guy during about a year, then get married with him in the fluffiest ceremony ever, then having a single child that she'll raise as the ultimate spoiled brat. She was sure her sister's family will spend their life in a very normal house, as manicured and as normal as all the other similar houses in a very neat area of a very neat and normal city. That was so much like her sister's perfect dream of a life!  
  
Thinking that most of her fellow sixth years and most of the other Hogwarts students were feeling she was just like that would have been funny if it wasn't hurting her so much; all of that due to the Marauders. How she hated them for that! Ever since she had made them stop making fun of Snape one day and kind of humiliate James Potter in front of the whole school by refusing to go out with him, she had been the target of their pranks and they had started to spread rumours about her. They had seen Petunia at the beginning of the year at King's Cross train station and they had immediately started to laugh at her, and Lily had defended her as any sister would do, regardless of what she felt for Petunia. They had immediately started to make fun of her. Considering her as a bookworm prefect whose ultimate goal in life was having good grades and withdrawing points from the houses whenever she caught a student doing something bad. Sirius Black had been the worst people of them all, trying to humiliate her whenever he had the chance as if avenging his best friend as much as he could. James did that too during the first months of the term but it was more joking around or things like that. But that Black guy was really hurting her. Very bad.  
  
But Lily wasn't like that and even if she'll never admit it, all of that was hurting her deeply. She had cried a numerous amount of times secured in her four posters bed protected by a silencing charm. She hated James Potter for what he was doing to her. That is why she was happy to go back home for the first time in her Hogwarts years.  
  
She arrived in the Great Hall and sat in an isolated spot of the Gryffindor's table to have dinner. She did not noticed the Marauder's were looking at her smiling, as if preparing one of their pranks or waiting for something to happen. As if feeling someone was looking at her, Lily looked up at them and noticed their smiles. She knew that was not good. She was suddenly feeling exhausted; tired of always having to beware of each of her steps in the old castle to avoid the Marauder's plans. She looked at James as if trying to make him understand what he was doing to her. Seeing nothing change in his attitude, she just left her dinner plates and left the Great Hall to cry herself once again to sleep.  
  
"See James, we don't even have to make something," said a very proud Sirius.  
  
"I can see that," said James absent-mindedly.  
  
"We really should stop that, it's harassment now," said Remus. "Did you guys saw her look? She looked like she was exhausted; I think she's on the edge right now."  
  
"It's way too much fun to stop, what do you think Prongs?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think she really looked terrible," answered James Potter, "Maybe we should give her a break." Truth be told, James was really feeling horrible about what he had done to Lily. She had deeply hurt him when she had refused to go out with him. Of course it wasn't the first time he had asked her out, but this time, he really meant it. It was definitely not the right time to ask her that though. He felt ashamed about the state he had put her into. The look she had given him haunted him, making him feeling ashamed and guilty. He knew he should have done something to stop Sirius from systematically making fun of her. He had done a good part of the mocking act towards her as well. Man how was he ashamed now.  
  
"But, we need to find someone else then, how about our dear Snivellus? He had a break during nearly the whole year, how about he becomes our favourite target again?" proposed Sirius.  
  
"That's ok with me," said Peter.  
  
"That's a deal then!" said Sirius.  
  
-----------  
  
On the day after, it was the last day of class. The students were all happily discussing their projects for the summer and were eating their breakfast. The Marauders were doing just the same. No one noticed that Lily wasn't there. The owls arrived for the morning post and gave the letters to the students. Just one owl was flying across the Great Hall looking for the person it was supposed to give the letter. The owl suddenly flew towards the big entrance of the Great Hall, passing all the students and leaving the letter to Lily Evans that had just been entering the huge hall to have breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall had been silent. The entire student had recognized the letter. Some of them had received it. It was an official letter from the Ministry of magic. In those times, it was not good at all to get one. Lily slowly turned the letter as if checking if it really was what she dreaded it was. James looked at her feeling sick. He knew as the others what the letter meant. Why on earth was life so unfair on Lily Evans?  
  
Lily finally decided to open the letter and read the words she knew she'll be finding inside. "Dear Mrs Evans, We regret to inform you that your parents ...."  
She could not read the entire letter. She just let it fall on the floor and looked at it. She could not react. It was too much for her. She knew all of the students were looking at her. Maybe some of them were happy that perfect prefect Evans had to deal with her parent's death? She could not move. She did not even realize she was crying in front of the whole Hogwarts students and staff. Why her? Didn't she bear with enough trouble this year? Did they have to finish her like that? It was so unfair! What could she do now? Her perfect normal sister would have fainted the very moment she would have read the letter; it was like that in books and movies so she would have felt she had to react that way. But she was not Petunia! Lily suddenly felt someone taking her hand.  
  
"Come with me, we're going to the hospital wing," said James Potter. Lily didn't even react and followed him. They were followed by Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. No one had taken the letter Lily had left on the floor and as soon as they had exited the Great Hall, most of the students looked at the letter to read it, not daring to actually pick it up from the floor as if it would be a bad sign.  
  
James made Lily sat on one of the beds while the nurse was preparing a potion for aftermath shock. Lily was still crying. James was looking at her and felt as if someone was ripping his heart. He then took her against him trying to sooth her as best as he could. The nurse then made him let go of Lily and soon Lily fell asleep. James was urged out of the infirmary so Lily could rest.  
  
He found the other Marauders outside of the infirmary, waiting for him. Sirius for once was having a serious look. Remus was worried about Lily and Peter, well, he was eating. Sirius looked at James very seriously, and that was not a sight people were accustomed to.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you loved her?" he asked very determined.  
  
"I don't know," said a miserable James Potter.  
  
"You do realize what hell I made her suffer during the whole year, right? And yet you did nothing to stop me? I thought you were over her and you just wanted to get revenge for Heaven's sake!" Sirius said using the muggle term he had heard during his muggle studies class.  
  
"I was in denial, ok?" James answered. "Now she needs some help and I'll be there for her."  
  
"Man, she might have not been able to realize it was you that brought her to the infirmary and I think she was too shocked to realize that, but as soon as she'll see you, she's just gonna kick you out of her life, that's sure," said Sirius.  
  
"I think Padfoot has a point here," interrupted Remus.  
  
"I know," answered James. "But I need to be here for her. I need to help her and make up all the bad moments I made her life through this year. I have to."  
  
-------------------  
  
On the morning after, Lily woke up in an infirmary bed not knowing what she was doing there. The potion she had taken had made her sleep all the day before and all night. She was quite disorientated and started to get out of the bed when she noticed a letter on the bed table close to her bed. Then she remembered. Her parents had been killed by Voldemort. Petunia surely was already aware of it all. She surely was already blaming her for it and Lily could not blame her for that. It was a natural reaction. It was magic that had killed her parents and she was the magical member of her family. Petunia had all the reasons to blame her. She was the reason why her parents were now dead. It was an awful thing to realize. She needed to talk to her sister right now. She needed to know what was planned for her parents' funerals she needed to take part in the arrangements as well. She asked the nurse if she was allowed to get out of the infirmary and when she was given the permission, she made her way to the headmaster's office, she needed to leave Hogwarts to help her sister.  
  
As she arrived there, she realized she didn't know the password. She tried a couple of sweets names knowing the special taste Dumbledore had in them and sighed as she could not find the right one.  
  
"Lemon drops," said someone behind her.  
  
"Thanks," she said turning to the person that had helped her smiling. She quickly frowned when she realized it was James Potter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I needed to talk to you and I went to the infirmary but you were already out so the nurse told me where I could find you." James explained.  
  
"Look Potter, I don't know what you wanna tell me but it better be serious because I'm really not in the mood." said Lily.  
  
"I know," started James. "Actually I wanted to apologize," he started. "For everything." He continued.  
  
Lily looked at him with huge eyes. "You what?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"I'm asking you your pardon about all that I did and said to you during this year." said a very honest James Potter.  
  
"Oh I see," started Lily, "you read the letter and you pity me. Well let me tell you that I certainly do not need your pity." She snapped.  
  
"No, I mean it. Come on Lily, you know how I feel about you. I'm so sorry about what's happening to you right now, I want to be here for you."  
  
"Listen Potter, I don't know what kind of silly prank you're trying on me right now but it won't work, and let me tell you, you're disgusting to use such a moment to play one more sick prank of yours on me!" hissed Lily.  
  
"But I'm not ..." started James before being interrupted by the headmaster.  
  
"I believe Mister Potter is honest in his excuses," started Dumbledore. "He certainly was worried yesterday when he brought you to the infirmary".  
  
"You did what?" asked Lily  
  
"I'm the one who brought you to the infirmary and I stayed with you a little while." said James blushing a little.  
  
Lily seemed to remember what had happened because she blushed as well. Then she looked at the headmaster. "Headmaster, I need to go to my sister to help her through the funerals arrangements and all." said Lily.  
  
"I know Miss Evans," started the headmaster, he seemed a little confused and then continued in a very precautious way, "I've spoke to your sister and she told me that everything was arranged already, it seems your parents had left their will and that everything's arranged already. She told me to tell you that the funerals were to be held on the day after you'll be back from Hogwarts and that your help won't be needed." he said.  
  
Lily seemed petrified at his words. She had understood what Petunia really meant even if Dumbledore had tried to make it sound as normal and gentle as possible. Her sister simply didn't want her to be around.   
  
"I guess I'll go and pack then, and get ready for the Hogwarts Express," she said in a very little voice.  
  
"I'll come and help," proposed James.  
  
"Whatever." said a careless Lily.  
  
-----------------  
  
The ride back to King's Cross train station was uneventful. Lily had fond an empty compartment and she had stayed all alone for most of the trip. Some people had opened the door, happy to find some free places to sit but then, when they realized it was her, they either found stupid excuses to leave or have simply left the compartment without a word. That was fine with her; she really didn't need the pity.  
  
She was wondering what was expecting her at the train station. Petunia was supposed to pick her up with her fiancé. The funerals were to be held the day after so she'll have to spend a whole night with them in the empty house. Of course, her family will be here, her father's brother and his wife and her cousin.  
  
Then she started wondering about James' change of attitude towards her. It had been a total change in a couple of days. He seemed worried about her. She had accused him of pity but she wondered whether it was indeed pity or not something like unconditional love. During her fifth year she knew he had deep feelings for her. And she had started to feel attracted to him. That had made him over confident and that's why she had been so disappointed by him because of the 'Snape incident'. She knew she had deeply humiliated him that day. And she knew that was why he had been so harsh with her. She had though it was the end of a possible love story with him because he was so mean towards her. But now, did the death of her parents made him change his mind? Did he still love her? She then blushed realizing that she was thinking about a possible love story with James while her parents had just been murdered. She felt ashamed.  
  
She decided to sleep for a little while. Maybe that would help her to sort her thoughts out. Her head had barely touched the leaver couch of the compartment when the door opened.  
  
"Hi there Lily, I was looking for you," said James.  
  
"I was trying to sleep," said Lily harshly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone then," said James feeling hurt.  
  
Lily was fighting inside of her between two options: either making him feel miserable or asking him to stay and talk with him.  
  
"I'm sorry James, please stay," she said before he could shut the door.  
  
He then sat across from her and looked at her not really knowing what to tell her.  
  
"I'm sorry for yesterday," she started. "I really didn't realize you were the one guiding me to the infirmary."  
  
"No problem." said James.  
  
"And thank you for the support when we were in the infirmary. I did not remember that at the time. I guess the soothing potion was way too charged." She tried to joke.  
  
That made James to smile.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she said.  
  
"Sure." He answered happy that she was indeed both accepting him and talking to him.  
  
"I don't know how to start," she admitted. "It's just; I don't understand what happened this year. You do realize how you made me feel right?" she asked.  
  
He then looked at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the compartment, ashamed of his actions.  
  
"I don't know what happened," he said, "The only thing I remember is the hurt I felt when you turned me down in front of the whole school."  
  
"I'm sorry for that," she said, "but it's not like it was the first time, I mean you had asked me out a thousand times like that before and I've always turned you down!" she told him gently.  
  
'But this time, I thought you would say yes." He said still not looking at her. "I mean, before I asked you out this last time, we were getting quite close and ... well I thought it was the right time to ask you out. I mean, to truthfully ask you out, with all my heart."  
  
Lily leaned towards him and took his chin up for him to look at her.  
  
"I'm truly sorry James, I thought it was one more time, I thought it was like a joke you know. I didn't know you were serious, besides you had me so angry at you because of what you were doing to Severus Snape."  
  
"I know." He started, "But I miss your friendship you know." he said. Then he realized he might have said something bad when Lily came back straight to her side of the compartment.  
  
"Well you sure had a wonderful way to show me you missed my friendship during the year." she snapped suddenly angry. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was going to take a nap." And then she lied on the couch.  
  
James sighed and left her in the compartment.  
  
--------------  
  
As soon as she arrived in the train station, Lily took her belongings with her and put them on a trolley. She was looking for her sister or that big guy that was going to become her brother in law. She saw the other students being greeted by their parents and that hurt her. She saw James being greeted by his parents too. He was lucky to still have them.   
  
"Evans!" shouted a big man.  
  
"Vernon, I'm glad you're here, but where is Petunia?" Lily asked confused. She really didn't feel like spending the hour it took from the train station to her parents' house alone with that man in a car.  
  
"Petunia didn't want to see you so I'm here to give you her instruction. You are not to come ever again to your parents' house, Petunia sold it. She's moving with me as I have a real job, I could buy a house. We won't give you the address and even if you find it, we don't want you around! Understand? Now go away!"  
  
"But the funerals! I need to know when the funerals are!" said Lily.  
  
Vernon laughed at that.  
  
"Stupid freaky girl! The funerals were yesterday!" he cruelly said.  
  
Lily stayed there when he left her laughing. Once again she was unaware of the looks everyone was giving to her. Once again, everybody had seen what had happened to her; everybody was going to pity her again.  
  
James and his parents had seen and heard everything that Vernon Dursley had told Lily. James quickly explained to them what was happening and he asked them if they could host Lily for a while. His parents quickly agreed and he made his way towards the girl he loved to tell her the good news.  
  
Lily felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see James.  
  
"Hey Lily, you can stay at my parents if you want." He told her.  
  
"It's not pity that I need." she answered him.  
  
"We can assure you it's not pity that we are offering," said Mrs Potter  
  
Lily looked at her and finally agreed to go with them. It's not like she had any other choice actually ...  
  
-------------  
  
To be continued???   
  
Right I still don't know if this will be a one-shot or not. You tell me in your reviews if you want more!  
  
Please read and review!


	2. Getting to know the Potters

Hey there here's another chapter!  
  
Thanks for your kind reviews!  
  
**Misschikapee:** See, here's a new chapter, thank you very much for your review! You were the first reviewer on this story!  
  
**abductedpixie:** thank you so much for your review! Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm currently working on another Harry Potter fic called "Along Came Harry" and one on Star Wars called "Carbonite" at the same time.  
  
Booklover990: hey again! I'm glad you're reading and reviewing two of my fanfictions! Thanks for this review!  
  
Now on with the story!

* * *

Lily was feeling very nervous during the drive back to the Potters' house. James's father was using a muggle car and he explained to her that he found it very useful when he was supposed to come to the train stations to pick up his boys. He had even got permission from the Ministry of Use of Muggle items to try and get his muggle driving licence. Lily was trying to answer as nicely as she could but she was still shocked about the news and humiliation Vernon Dursley had given to her just a couple of minutes ago. Plus, she was currently sitting at the back of a muggle car, with James Potter's parents at the front, and Sirius Black and James Potter at the back with her. It was very uncomfortable for her. Although she was reviewing her feelings over James, there was no way she could forgive that Black boy about what he did to her. He had been way too mean around her. Then she wondered what it would be like to live in James's house. She had to admit that she was quite curious about it. The first thing she'll be doing would be checking if they had a telephone, after all they seemed to be quite into muggle things so why not? If she remembered well, James was living in London so even if they had no telephone, she'll be able to find a public phone or something to look for her sister's phone number. She needed to speak with her. After all, that pig of her fiancé might have lied to her. How she missed her parents. Now she deeply regretted she couldn't go and see them at the Christmas break. On the one hand, Petunia was very unfair with her, she had no right to avoid her sister to attend their parents' funerals, but on the other hand, Lily deeply felt guilty about her parents' death. She was now once again on the verge of tears and she was fighting against it. She didn't want James's parents to pity her anymore than they were already doing. She then suddenly felt James's hand over her own one. She looked at him and he was shyly smiling at her, blushing a little bit. She smiled as well, not to make him understand she was happy, but more in a thankful way. He then held her hand tighter to let her understand he was there for her. Lily really appreciated it, the events she had been leaving within the latest days got the best of herself and she slowly began to give in the sleep she needed so much helped by the movement of the car. She had fall asleep trying to stay as straight as she could but as the car took a sharp left, her head landed on James shoulder. This one did nothing to avoid it and cherished the minutes he had his Lily closer to him than he ever had. Sirius had been looking at them from the corner of his eyes. The silent dialogue that was taking place between them, and the silent acceptation of Lily as she allowed James to hold her hand. He was feeling ashamed of his behaviour towards Lily during the year and desperately was looking for some way to amend. He knew it would be tough. Lily was not going to be an easy forgiver. And he could understand it. He wouldn't forgive easily either if he was in her place. He knew he had to find a way very quickly otherwise the summer at the Potters would be very tense. As he had been kicked out of his house by his parents for his lack of sense as they told him, he was now living full time with the Potters. They had welcomed him as a second son and he was considering them as the parents he had always wanted to have. As James's father parked the car in a huge driveway, James started to blush as he saw his mother looking at him with Lily still asleep on his shoulder. She smiled at him as if telling him it was all right and she slowly opened the door on Lily's side trying not to wake her up. But as the car was not moving anymore, Lily was starting to stir and she noticed where she had fall asleep. To James's surprised she looked up at him smiling. She muttered a barely audible 'thank you' and she got out of the car to pick up her things. 

The good thing about being a wizard and having a muggle car was that you could bewitch it whenever you needed it so that all of the luggage could fit in it. Lily was trying to carry her heavy trunk but Mrs Potter stopped her smiling. She then put a locomotor spell on it and Lily thanked her. Then she looked up at the house to have a better look at the place where she was going to spend her summer. She was speechless. It was huge. She knew the Potters were wealthy but she had no idea how much they were. James had been taken care of his trunk and Lily's so she was now left with Sirius. Looking at her in pure awe of the house in front of her, Sirius could not help but tease her.  
  
"Come on Cinderella, Prince Charming's waiting for you inside," he teased.  
  
"You'll never take a break in teasing, do you?" asked Lily heading towards the monumental stairs leading to the entrance of the house.  
  
Sirius ran after her. "Lily? Wait a second, please." He asked her.  
  
She turned around surprised at his use of such a polite word. She stared at him waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I'm really sorry for all that I did to you this year." He said looking very sincere.  
  
Lily considered his apologies and she answered him "I can accept your apologies Sirius, but it won't be that easy to forget all that you did to me."  
  
"I know, I've been horrible to you Lily, but trust me, I'll make it up, I promise!" he told her.  
  
"It's beyond me how you and James could change so much in a matter of a few days. I really hope this isn't pity." She said.  
  
"It's not; I can assure you that pity isn't involved in that change. Of course we feel bad for you, but it's not pity." he said. Then he extended his hand to her. "Peace?" he asked.  
  
Lily considered his hand a few seconds and smiled taking his hand in hers. "Peace." She answered.  
  
"So are you guys coming in or what?" asked a very impatient James Potter from the house.  
  
"Coming!" they answered him in unison.

* * *

As she entered the house, Lily was even more impressed. It was decorated with much good taste and the furniture was clearly of very good quality. It was a very subtle mix of the muggle and the wizard worlds. Lily liked it very much. Except for Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, she had never in her life entered a wizards' house before. She was looking at the wizards appliances with much interest and James and Sirius were there to explain to her everything. Then they headed to their rooms to get ready for dinner. James and Sirius had their rooms ready and Lily's room was on the other side of the hallway. As she saw another door she assumed it was James' parents' bedroom. The boys laughed and explained her that it was another guest room.  
  
"We're having the whole level for ourselves," explained James.  
  
"Wow," only answered Lily. Then she entered her room and got ready for dinner. She then tried to find the kitchen to help Mrs Potter to prepare dinner. As she arrived down the stairs, she realized she did not know where the kitchen was and she did not dare opening different doors to check if it was the right one. She was starting to feel like an idiot when James joined her downstairs.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked.  
  
"I was looking for the kitchen to help your mother," answered Lily.  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you around," said James.  
  
As they were heading towards the kitchen, Lily saw a telephone and she stopped in front of it.  
  
"James, is it a muggle one?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, and it's hooked to the muggle's network."  
  
"Do you think your parents would mind if I use it?" she asked again.  
  
"Of course not! Go ahead and use it." said James.  
  
Lily tried to do her parents phone number, hoping the house had not been sold as Vernon had told her. Unfortunately, she only reached a recorded message stating that the phone number was no longer in function. As she hung up the phone, Lily closed her eyes, fighting the tears that once again were threatening to cascade down her face. James put a hand on her shoulder and made her turn around to face him. Then he pulled her to him and held her tight.  
  
They did not notice that Sirius was looking at them with a grin on his face. He tiptoed back to his room finally getting an idea to gain Lily's total forgiveness.  
  
"Thank you James" said Lily reluctantly getting out of his arms. "I really needed it."  
  
"Any time Lily, anytime. Just ask and I'll be there." He said staring straight at her.  
  
"Can I try again?" she asked gesturing the telephone.  
  
"Of course, go ahead." He said.  
  
"I'm going to try to find my sister's new phone number. I need to know where my parents are buried. She can't possibly let me without this information." said Lily.  
Then she dialled the phone number the English muggle were using to reach a service that was giving phone numbers. She was happy when they gave her the phone number of a Vernon Dursley. She thanked them and hung up. She then deeply breathed and dialled the number.  
  
"Dursley speaking." answered the much loathed voice.  
  
"Listen Vernon, this is Lily, I won't ask you much, I've perfectly understood Petunia's message. I just wanna know where my parents' grave is." Quickly said Lily afraid he might hang up on her.  
  
"I told you not to contact us ever again freak!" she heard him. Then she heard the voice of her sister and even if she could not understand what she was saying, it seemed to her that she was trying to take the phone to speak to her and that Vernon was trying to reason her not to. Finally he hung up on her and Lily looked up at James at a lack of words.  
  
"How can he be so mean to me?" she asked with a little voice.  
  
"I don't know Lily, but we'll find a way to find you're parents' grave, I promise!" he said.  
  
James's mother was exiting the kitchen followed by a wonderful smell. She looked at them and told them: "I've heard everything from the kitchen. I'm very sorry about the whole situation Lily."  
  
"I don't understand Mrs Potter. To them, I'm the reason why they died. I know they're kind of right, but it's so unfair that they don't want to give me this information." She told Mrs. Potter. To her surprise, Mrs. Potter hugged her as her son had just done a couple of minutes before. That was all it was needed to let go of all of her resolutions about not to cry again. James was just looking at the two of them hugging. He was touched by the side of the two women. It was as if this was sealing Lily's future with the Potter family and he was very happy about it.

* * *

Later at dinner, James's father was asking what the boys and Lily were planning to do during their summer. Sirius mysteriously talked about some personal project he had and James said he was planning to apply for an Auror job at the Ministry. Lily answered she would be looking for a job in the muggle or wizard community since she had not to support her expense all by herself. James and Sirius felt like idiots at her answer. They were feeling as teenagers as Lily seemed more grown-up than ever. Mr. Potter then offered to help Lily to find a job and she grateful accepted. After dinner the boys and Lily went to the living room and were able to watch a movie as the Potter were equipped with a television set.

* * *

Ok you guys I know it's shorter than the first chapter but it's all for now.  
  
Tell if what you're thinking about it in your reviews!!


	3. Lily's morning routine

All right you guys. I'm taking some time off from my studies to update this story with a new chapter. I hope you'll like it!!

Oh and I'm sorry this chapter is so short :'(

Wish my good luck; my finals are starting on Monday!!!

Thanks to my kind reviewers:

**Book lover 990 :** thank you for still reading and reviewing!!

**Jomai:** thank you for your encouragement.

**scullymulder1234:** yeah an X-Files fan in the room! I am too ;) Thank you for your review!

**MissLaughAlot:** thank you for your kind review! I'll keep writing ;) Unfortunately I have my final exams starting next week so I can't update as much as I wish I could ...

**cAssIE08:** Thank you for your review and reading both my Harry Potter's fic!

Now back to the story!!

* * *

It had been a full week since Lily had arrived at the Potters. She was surprisingly getting along very well with James, even with Sirius. Not a single prank, no one mocking her ... She definitely was not used to such behaviour from them and she deeply wished this change of behaviour was not due to pity. Well of course she was not missing it, but she could not understand how they had changed so quickly towards her. James was like worshipping her and Sirius was acting as a good friend. She was not that surprised regarding James in fact. After all he had just come back to how he had been acting before that fateful day when she had turned him down in front of the whole school. It seems he had finally got over it.

Sirius's change was not that understandable. He had been so harsh with her. He had made her cry in several occasion not hesitating a single second in mocking her in front of everybody, even proclaiming once that he wanted her to get a depression. Truth be told she was not trusting Sirius. She was convinced he was acting like that with her because James had asked him to do so, not because he felt he had been an utter jerk towards her before. But even if he was not being nice to her in a total honest way, it was way better than having him tormenting her all day long.

Lily's morning routine consisted in getting up early and preparing breakfast. Even if the Potters were wealthy enough to hire a whole army of house elves, Mrs Potter loved to cook and she was without a doubt a queen in her kitchen. She had demonstrated her talents several times to Lily, teaching the spells and the wand moves to a very impressed Lily. Lily had really enjoyed herself learning to cook the wizard way. She knew how to cook the muggle way of course but discovering it the wizard way opened a new perspective on her cooking abilities and she had plenty of ideas of recipes to try now. Mrs Potter had granted her the breakfast time so Lily was now in charge of making the breakfast and she truly loved it. She had been very happy and proud when Mrs Potter asked her to prepare it. Then it was her way of thanking her for hosting her.

Lily had offered the Potters the idea of giving them a monthly sum of money to pay her stay but they had refused it, telling her there was no way a guest was going to pay to stay at their house. Even if Lily had insisted, they had firmly but kindly refused her offer. Making breakfast enabled her to ease some of her guilt in fact and she was very thankful to Mrs Potter.

Lily had taken a special muggle subscription to the Daily Prophet. This kind of subscription was granting her the usual Daily Prophet issue plus one muggle newspaper of her choice, both delivered by owl. Every morning she was drinking a pumpkin juice glass reviewing the job offers of both papers trying to find a summer job.

Lily had had no news from Petunia or Vernon and she had realized that she was now all by herself. She didn't even know whether she'd get some money from their parents' house sell. She needed to find a job to support her last year in Hogwarts and then her application to the ministry to become an Auror. Even if she was deeply interested in a wizard summer job, she felt she had more chance to get a muggle job since she had been working in the summer for 2 years now. This little work experience would help her.

After having scanned and selected a couple of job offers, Lily started to prepare breakfast, waving her wand happily. Today though was an exception. She had decided she would prepare a whole muggle breakfast. She had spotted a muggle store the day before and had bought typical muggle food for breakfast. She was now dressing the table with bowls ready to be filled up with cereals and milk, cups ready to be filled up with boiling water for tea, spoons that will be soon filled with marmalade. She had managed to find some muffins and even those delicious little breads Americans called bagels. The wizard pumpkin juice was replaced by the typical muggle orange juice.

Lily was quite excited about this meal. She was smiling in anticipation even though she was a little scared that the Potters might not like it at all. She jumped when a toasted bagel suddenly jumped out of the toaster. Really why would she be so nervous? The Potters were nice people and even if they did not like muggle food she was sure they would appreciate her attention. What if James did not like it though? Maybe he would not like her idea of introducing muggle things in his very wizard house? No, that was nonsense, she knew the Potters, including James were not following the pure blood families that had decided the muggle born were not worth it. She jumped again when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She smiled as James entered the kitchen.

"Tadam," she said gesturing the table.

James had a look over the table and was looking at it with huge eyes wondering what it was all about. What was this food?

"Wow, what are those little breads with a hole? And why is the pumpkin juice so yellow today?" he asked.

"Muggle typical breakfast," answered Lily still smiling.

"Muggle food, really?" asked James still not touching the food.

Lily started to feel worried again. Usually James would just sit and eat with much eagerness. Today he was only looking at the food as if not daring to touch it.

"Well, if you don't like it, I can prepare something else, I thought you might like to taste muggle food but obviously I was wrong, but really it's no problem," said Lily moving to prepare something else. She could not make 3 steps before James stopped her by holding her back to him. Her back was against his chest.

"Come on Lily, I'm very happy about it and I sure wanna taste it. It's just that I wanted to know what everything is and how you eat it. It's my first real muggle breakfast; I'm just not used to it. Plus I certainly don't wanna make a fool of myself in front of you." James said in her ear.

Lily was feeling she was blushing. She felt a rush of warmth coming to her face and she knew she was blushing and she hated that. Being red-haired was not helping to hide her blushing usually. And she knew that when she started to blush, just the fact of realizing she was blushing was having a double effect on her red cheeks.

Why on earth was he holding her and whispering to her ear? It was very intimate and she was not ready to be like that around him. He was acting as if comforting a girlfriend. And now she was madly blushing in his arms and she realized she was slightly shivering as well. She liked being in his muscular arms in fact, as disturbing as the thought might be to her. Disturbing and surprising. She thought it was a little bit too fast for forgetting and forgiving all that he had done to her during their latest year in Hogwarts. But on the other hand, she felt so good in his arms.

"Will you show me Lily?" he whispered again in her left ear.

"Uh, yes, sure," answered a still very blushing Lily. Without realizing it, she took James's hand to guide him to his place.

"So uhm, what don't you know on the table?" asked Lily as if trying to compose herself and starting where to begin.

"What are those?" asked James gesturing towards the bagels.

"Those are typical American little breads. Usually you sliced them in two and toast them. Then you can add something on it. Most of the time you add that;" she said giving him some cream cheese.

"Ok, and is it good?" he asked again not very sure whether he should try it or not.

"It is, my all time favourite are the sesame seeds bagels." Lily answered smiling suddenly amused.

"So I'll have those with the uhm those seeds you talked about." Then James's look fell on little triangular kind of breads. "I know those, I've tasted them in France. Those are good!" he said taking one croissant in his plate near his toasted bagel.

"Right now what will you have with those? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?" asked Lily

"Tea sounds good. What kind of teas are the muggles having?" he asked.

"I found different kinds: earl grey, Darjeeling, and some flavoured tea as well" Lily said looking at the little tea bags she had settled in a corner of the kitchen counter.

"Er earl grey seems good to me," said James.

"Ok, Mr Potter earl grey tea's ready," said a smiling Lily putting some boiled water in James's cup and handing him the tea bag.

"Thanks," James said.

"You're welcome," Lily answered him.

What they didn't know was that Sirius was listening to their little conversation and had a look at them when James was holding Lily from the slightly open kitchen door. He was grinning madly thinking that finally James would get his girl. Once again, he deeply felt guilty for what he had done to Lily during the year and decided to enter the kitchen to have breakfast before leaving to make his little searched to own Lily's forgiveness.

"Aren't we cute playing house like that!" teased Sirius entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Sirius," said Lily blushing madly again.

"Hey Lily," he greeted her, "Hey Prongs, anything planned for today except playing house with Lily?" he asked James helping himself with some juice.

"Not really, are you up to something?" asked James smiling at his best friend's comment and seeing how embarrassed was Lily. Had she realized something? Was she embarrassed Sirius had told that because it was not true, or because it was indeed true?

"You can say that my friend, but I need you help," said Sirius winking and having a sip at his drink. He then made a face and looked at the juice. "What is it with that pumpkin juice?" he asked staring at his glass confused.

Lily looked at him and realized he had mistaken orange and pumpkin juice. "It's orange juice Sirius, it's muggle," she said amused.

"Oh I get it then, is that food all muggle?" he asked having a circular hungry look at the table.

"You bet it is said James his mouth full of the yummy bagel.

"James Potter, it is rude to speak while having its mouth full of food," said Mrs Potter entering the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom," said a blushing James Potter.

"Lily dear, what have you prepared today? I heard you telling Sirius this was muggle?" asked Mrs Potter.

"Yes it is," answered Lily, "I thought it could be a good idea to let you try muggle breakfast."

"It is indeed, I'm quite curious about this in fact." said Mrs Potter sitting in one chair and imitating James with his tea. Soon they were joined by Mr Potter that was as interested as his wife in the muggle food. It was a huge success for Lily's muggle breakfast and they decided to have a muggle breakfast at least three times a week. Lily beamed with pleasure at their compliments. She then started to tidy the table but was soon stopped by Mrs Potter. "No no no dear, you made your job by doing this wonderful breakfast, it is our turn to work now," she said. Then she turned to James and Sirius, "Boys come and help me please."

"Yes Mom," answered the two boys.

That let Lily enough time to get ready in her bedroom. She settled the wizard shower to the water temperature she wanted and added the soap to the water with a wave of her wand. She loved taking showers; it always had this refreshing effect on her. She was able to think and relax in the same time. Right now she was only thinking about one thing, well scratch that, one person: James.

Was she falling for him? He was so nice with her, not pressuring her, giving her time to adjust to her new situation. But what was she really feeling for him? She knew she had fallen for him before that day when he had been mocking and hurting Severus Snape together with Sirius. She knew this incident had changed her mind and obviously it had changed his as well. But her parents' death seemed to have put back things as they were before. Well the only difference was that he was not asking her out twice a day now. He seemed much more mature about that. He seemed to know she loved him and that she needed to sort her thoughts out before giving in to him. Wait a second; did she use the l word? "Oh man I got it bad", she thought stopping the water.

She sighed as she exited the shower and she engulfed herself in a huge towel. She then dried her hair and got dressed with much elegance.   
She had an appointment today with her parents' lawyer. She needed to sort things out with her sister and she had asked for this meeting. Then later in the day she had an appointment for a job in a muggle society.

* * *

Ok you guys that's all for now, once again I'm sorry it's short but well, studies studies studies ....


	4. Working with Lily

Ok guys … I more than sorry here but I couldn't update before. I had so time off so days ago and thought about this chapter. I hope you'll like it and review!

* * *

So much had happened in the last course of days. Lily had been to the appointment with her family's lawyer and had listened to her parents' will seated in a room full of dignity, walls covered in shelves full of law books, diplomas all over the wall behind the lawyer. She wasn't listening to him though, she was looking at Petunia. Her sister was sitting straight in her comfortable armchair not even touching the back of it. Her thin lips were white because Petunia was tightly shutting them and not a single time did she looked at her sister or even acknowledged her presence in the office. That is until she learned that Lily was granted a particular piece of jewellery she dearly wanted. It was a very nice pendant looking like a flower with a tiny diamond on one of the silver petals. She had always loved this pendant and was enraged that Lily was going to have it. Lily could see the disappointment in her sister's eyes and was about to abandon the pendant to her sister when she remembered what this one had done to her. Burying her parents without even telling her where they were resting for eternity. She took a deep breath and signed the papers the lawyer handed to her barely realizing she was given half the price of the house's sell and some jewellery. She could have given away all of that for a look from her sister. After signing, Petunia stood up, shook the lawyer's hand and just left. Not a single look was shared with the woman she once called a sister. Lily closed her eyes and then opened them to a puzzled lawyer and shook his hand as well before leaving. She had a job interview in one hour and she had to get ready. 

When she arrived at the Potters later that day, she was glad the boys weren't there because she needed some time alone to cry. In the last days she had lost all of her family. Her parents to Voldemort, and her sister to her hatred of magic. It was very difficult to go on now.

"Is everything all right Lily?" Mrs Potter asked her.

Lily jumped at these words because she was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Mrs Potter arrive. She liked her very much. She wondered how James could be so bad with such a mother. Well not that he really was that bad in fact … She sighed and looked at Mrs Potter.

"I've been better" she answered her.

Mrs Potter looked at her concerned and then smiled this grin Lily had seen so many times on James.

"Wanna have a good laugh?" Mrs Potter offered.

"Sure" Lily said wondering what it could be.

"I'll show you pictures of James when he was a kid and tell you stories about him. He did so many silly things.

The two women went to the living room and Mrs Potter conjured muggle and wizard pictures to show and entertain Lily. James and Sirius found them laughing like crazy women when they arrived home some hours later. The best part of the evening was a phone call from the company where Lily had her job interview telling her she was offered a summer position.

* * *

Starting a new job wasn't an easy thing. There were lots of adjustments to be made. Getting up earlier, dressing accordingly, getting used to names, processes, software, places … 

Lily hated this adjustments period. It made her feel stupid to bet the one not knowing anything. She knew it was normal but she hated it nonetheless.

Lily wanted her life, be it personal or professional to be perfect. This is why she spent her first week asking questions and taking notes even if she hated it. After her first week, things were starting to get better. She knew how to deal with most of things and she didn't need to ask as many questions as before.

James's parents were very curious about her muggle job and were asking lots of questions. Lily's job was the hot topic during dinners. She was glad she could live at the Potters, in the wizard world, and work in the muggle world. It was feeling good. When she told them she sometimes had to prepare some coffee for her boss and colleagues during her short training period, Sirius laughed out loud before Lily could inform them that she had been offered a new responsibility.

"Making coffee? Now that's an achievement!" he teased.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd love to see you try and make coffee, at work that is, providing you can find a job." Lily sharply snapped. Things were at a status quo with Sirius but even if Lily had forgiven him and accepted his offer of peace, she found it difficult to accept his teasing because she always was wondering whether or not he was just teasing or trying once again to be harsh to her.

"What you think I can't make coffee?" Sirius asked.

"The thing is I highly doubt you can even find a job to start with." Lily told him.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see then! James and I had nearly finished our project so we'll soon be able to find a job, right James?" Sirius said asking help from his best friend.

"Hey! I haven't said anything!" James protested.

"I think Lily's right boy you know"; Mr Potter said trying to calm them down. "Working would help you to grow up."

Lily smirked at this imagining the two boys working. Her smile faded away when she saw them at work one week later though...

* * *

"Hey Lily flower", Sirius greeted her. "Seems we're colleagues now" he said blinking at her. 

Lily was speechless seeing Sirius and James seated in her office. She was going to ask them to clarify the situation when her boss entered and smiled at her.

"Well Lilly it's only been two weeks but seeing the great job you've achieved so far, we've decided that you could use the help of interns. These boys are here to help you." Mrs McCloud told Lily.

Lily devilishly smiled at her words. "So technically speaking, I'm on charge of them, right?" she tried to ask innocently while grinning at Sirius.

"Totally" her boss answered before leaving Lily's office.

She then turned to Sirius and told him "Come. I'll show you the coffee machine. Sirius looked outraged and James found it difficult not to laugh.

"Prongs get control of your woman man; she's going to drive me crazy I swear!" Sirius said while following Lily.

Lily then showed Sirius how to prepare coffee and they came back in her office with three mugs. She then sat at her desk and explained them what their job will consist in. The day passed very quickly and when 5 p.m. was approaching, Lily noticed that Sirius and James were constantly checking the big clock on the wall.

"You know guys it's not very wise to check on the clock on your very first day of work" she teased.

The boys blushed and looked not at ease. They were looking at one another as if silently communicating. Sirius looked at Lily.

"The thing is we have a surprise for you," he started.

"No, Sirius has a surprise, I've just been helping." James interrupted him.

"Well whatever, we, well I have something to show you and it would be great if we could leave now." Sirius pleaded her with puppy eyes.

Lily looked at the clock and started to clean her desk. "Ok but the surprise's better be good!"

"Oh trust me, it will be!" Sirius solemnly swore.

As soon as they got out of the building, Sirius guided them towards a little street and looked for something inside a garbage bin.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Lily asked checking if any muggle could see them.

"There!" Sirius shouted taking an old shoe out of the garbage.

"What's that? Lily asked.

"A portkey. It'll be activated in 2 minutes." Sirius proudly explained.

"What for"? Lily asked suspicious.

"Trust us Lily." James seriously answered.

At said time, the three young persons grabbed the old shoe and were transported on the place were the surprise was supposed to be.

As it was Lily's first ever travel through portkey, it took her more time than the boys to adjust to her new location. She first tried to clean herself for she had landed on her back and was covered in dust. She then looked at the two beaming boys and her eyebrow arched.

"Ok what's the big surprise? You guys look way too satisfied to be honest." Lily started to say while looking around her. Her face suddenly became white and tears threatened once more.

"Are we …" she trailed … "Are they …" she tried to continue but failed as a sob escaped her mouth. Quickly both boys were on her sides comforting her.

"They're over there, first one on the third rank." Sirius said.

Lily slowly made her way to the place Sirius had indicated her and finally was able to give her final goodbye to her parents as she caressed the marble stone where their names where engraved. Sirius and James where looking at her from their initial spot not wanting to disturb her and only moved towards her when she gestured them to come.

"Here Lily," James said handing her a bouquet of lilies.

"I don't know how to start to thank you guys." Lily started.

"It's Sirius you have to thank," James said "I've barely helped him".

To Sirius and James's utter surprise, Lily threw herself at Sirius and cried thanking him in the same time. Sirius was very uncomfortable and proud in the same time.

"Sirius this is the nicest thing someone ever done for me." Lily told him, "It was so important you know," she continued.

"I know Lily flower, that was my way of saying sorry" Sirius told the red-headed girl.

Lily looked at him and hugged him another time in a way Sirius understood as "everything is ok between us now" and then turned to hug James as well.

"Thank you James" she muttered in his ear.

James couldn't help but feel on cloud nine. He was holding his girl and she was thanking him.

"Anytime Lily, anytime."

That night, dinner at the Potters was very happy, Lily, James and Sirius talking about their job and explaining to Mr. Potter what was internet and how it worked. Mr. Potter declared it fascinating and it concluded a great dinner made by Mrs Potter with a wonderful chocolate cake as a dessert.

* * *

On the day after though, the happy atmosphere was threatened by Lily's supervisor. She hated him the moment he entered her office. He was about 50 years old and was full of himself and much too touchy for her taste and much less to James's taste. Lily hated to have to work with this man and to hear him claiming to be the one that chooses her for the project. Luckily enough the project was great. Lily was in charge of a TV commercial for a summer campaign called "Do not abandon your pet". It was commanded by a pet food manufacturer and it was supposed to help people to be responsible when it comes to their pets and holidays. 

Lily was full of ideas and the boys were very interested in the way muggles were working. The only problem was touchy-man and James to a certain extend because she saw that he was very nervous each time their supervisor was entering the office and Lily knew he was trying to restrain himself from punching the man. Sirius soon realized the same thing and tried to calm him down and help Lily in the same time.

They were now looking for movie pets agencies to get catalogues to start their "casting" because they had decided that they needed pets such as dogs and cats for the commercial. Lily had seen strange looks between James and Sirius but had decided they were joking around and was back to her work. That afternoon, James and Sirius had to go to some of the agencies to get more information and Lily was supposed to work on the budget. And of course, touchy-man used this moment to come into her office. He offered her tea and even had biscuits with it. Lily sharply refused and excused herself telling him she had to go away otherwise she'd miss her bus to go back home. How she hated this man! He was going to spoil her summer job damnit! She immediately decided that she'll never send the boys outside together once again, one of them will always stay with her. Sirius preferably, because James was seriously coming close to an utter "out-of-control" state towards that man.

When she arrived home, she decided to check on Sirius to talk to him about what had happened and entered his room. She was surprised to see Remus and Peter were there with James.

"Oh" was all that Lily could say. She was very uncomfortable because she didn't know how to react and she didn't know how Remus and Peter were going to react.

"Er .. I wanted to check something with Sirius about work but I guess I'll see you later then," Lily started while retreating towards the door.

"Hey Lily, I'm glad you're here," Remus started under James and Sirius's approving looks. "And Peter is too, isn't it Wormtail?"

"Er yeah … Hi Evans," Peter said, getting nasty looks from the other boys. "So how are you … Lily?" he quickly added.

"Fine, thanks." Lily answered. "How about you?" she politely enquired.

"Well we were teasing Prongs and Padfoot about their muggle job" Remus said smiling.

Lily smiled at that. "They're doing great you know. I'm proud of them, I mean it's their first ever job, muggle job that is, and they're doing great things, and I've got a great news for them". Lily said looking at the boys and then more particularly at James.

James felt his cheeks getting all red but couldn't help but look at Lily, she was so beautiful and best thing was she had just said she was proud of him!

"Er sorry to break this intimate 'we're-all-alone-in-the-world-looking-at-each-other' moment but what's the great news Lily?" Sirius interrupted them.

His comment made them both blush even more and Remus, Peter and Sirius laughed at them.

"Tomorrow morning, early morning that is, we're going on a location my supervisor had indicated me. Mind you, we'll have to leave very early." Lily beamed.

James's face fall. "How early?" he asked.

"Well around 5 would be perfect, why?" Lily asked him seeing how crestfallen he was.

"Er" he started pleading the other boys to help him with his eyes.

"We're kind of having a Marauders night tonight so technically speaking I don't think we'll be in a good shape tomorrow morning." James lamely explained. He knew what was going to happen. All these weeks where Lilly seemed to appreciate him and maybe starting to feel something more towards him were going to be shattered into piece within the next second as her red-headed temper was going to have the better on her. She was going to shout, maybe even slap him and call him names and leave. He certainly wasn't prepared for the shock he received when he gathered enough courage to look at her seeing that nothing was happening. She had a look of utter disappointment on her face. He wasn't prepared for such a cold and collected reaction.

"Well then if you have something else planned … You know where I work I'll see you tomorrow then whenever you feel good enough to come". Lily said going out of the room not even saying goodbye.

"Ouch" said Sirius.

"I'm sorry mate", Remus apologized.

"What should I do?" James asked "There's no way I'm leaving you guys alone tonight you know how important it is, but there's no way I can't be here for her tomorrow. She trusted me, hell she even said she was proud of me and now … everything's broken.

"I know that James," Remus started, "But it seems to me that Lily has become as important to you now".

"I'll go with you guys, but I'll be there for her as well tomorrow morning!" James firmly stated.

* * *

Lily was surprised when the first tear fell down along her cheek. Why on earth was she crying? James's behaviour wasn't that surprising after all. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. How stupid of her to think he could have change in such a short time. What were these tears for? Anger? Disappointment? Maybe both. Anger at herself for being so stupid and disappointment at him because, well because she as starting to like him again. That'll teach her! She determinedly brushed her teeth before going to bed and took her wand to shut the curtains tights for the bright full moon was giving her a hard time to fall asleep. 

But that of course was nothing compared to what poor Remus had to go through. Hell would have been a better description. Although these painful periods of his life had been considerably eased after his fellow Marauders had achieved to become animagis, it still was hell. He was very glad that James had finally decided to stay because Padfoot and Wormtail wouldn't have been enough.

True to his words, James stayed as much as needed and then left to get as much sleep as he could. What surprised him thought was the fact that Sirius followed him as soon as Remus was secured with Peter to take care of him. Sirius saw the surprise in James's eyes.

"I might not be in love with her but she's a great girl and I'd love to be her friend. And I hate disappointing her as much as you do." Sirius said as they arrived in the house.

The two boys quickly made their way to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.

They were a little scared the day after when they arrived in the kitchen at quarter to 6 to find it empty as Lily had already left. They quickly ate their breakfast and secured their apparition to the building of the company, hoping to find Lily there before she left for the location with her supervisor.

* * *

During that time, Lily was waiting for touchy-man in her office dreading the moment he'll enter and see that she was all alone. The moment arrived and Roger entered her office delighted to see that she indeed was alone. 

"Ah my dear Lily," he started, "I'm so proud of you; I knew I had chosen the right person as soon as you entered the building. Surely you know that I'm the one that chose you right?"

"Thank you Sir, now could we go back to work?" Lily offered as she really was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah Lily, you have such a beautiful voice, does your boyfriend know that?" Roger asked dangerously making his way towards Lily.

"Indeed" said an enraged James as he entered Lily's office closely followed by an equally pissed off Sirius.

"Late, aren't we?" Roger said.

"Actually I asked them to be here at 6, and they're right on time". Lily said relieved to see the two boys.

"Well you have the directions Lily. Have a good day." Roger said getting out of her office.

"Thank you guys, now let's go to this location and our work on the commercial will be finished". Lily stated.

"So will be the holidays" Sirius said.

* * *

There I'm finished. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! You'll make my day! Flames are welcomed as long as they are constructed criticism. 


	5. And it all started

Here I am again for what I think is the last chapter of this fanfiction. I really hope you guys appreciated it because I worked extra hard on some chapters. I know it took me a very long time to complete it but I have a very busy professional life and during the week-end it's sometimes hard to think about something to write and sit in front of the computer and all. I have the idea about how to finish this story it's just that I think it might be a short chapter and I know you guys don't like short chapters …

Thanks to all of you that supported me with their reviews and all! You guys rock!

Extra and special thanks to those of you that added me to their lists, be it alert or favourite or C2. That means a lot to me.

On with last chapter now ! Then I swear I'm off to work on "Along Came Harry" and "Carbonite" ;)

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the place where they were supposed to organize the shooting, they realized they were the first ones there. Although they had save her from a very uncomfortable situation with Roger, Lily still was angry at them.

"So how was this little "Marauders only party" then?" she suddenly asked as no one was speaking.

"Er. Fun, it was lots of fun" Sirius answered as he knew that James was really uncomfortable with being confronted with Lily.

"You're going to do a fine job then after having spent to night partying, that's just great, just what I needed … Exhausted assistants." Lily stated still irritated.

"Look Lily, I'm really sorry but it's something neither I nor Sirius could avoid. It was kinda planned a long time ago, long before we decided to get this job and we couldn't get out of it" James finally told her.

"Yeah I can understand, partying at home is your top priority, I get it don't worry." Lily fumed sarcastically.

"It's not like that," James lamely answered desperately looking at Sirius for help.

"Look Lily, bottom line is we weren't partying, we were helping a friend but we can't say anything more since it's not our secret to share." Sirius said.

Lily looked at him puzzled. She saw how serious he was and how desperate James was as well and realized something definitely was going on.

"Never mind. Just try and get some sleep before we start. I just need to arrange everything for that big dog we're suppose to get for the commercial.

As the two boys settled against a tree to try and sleep a little, Lily double checked her list. The shooting crew was supposed to arrive in less than 15 minutes. They had booked this park and no one was allowed to get there during the shooting. She had to prepare the area, welcome everybody and direct them for the shooting. She started to put the posters signalling a shooting and securing the area. She then prepared the tent were the dog was supposed to wait for his commercial to start. She installed some food for him and a chair and a table for his master.

As soon as she was finished, the team arrived and they started to arrange all their stuff. The little girl who was supposed to shoot with the dog was there as well. The boys were helping her and seemed to be in perfect shape. Lily made a mental note to congratulate them later.

Her current problem was that the dog still wasn't there. She had tried to call his master with the cell phone Roger had given her and still was unlucky as she only was reaching his voicemail. She was starting to be very anxious as the man directing the shooting asked her a second time when the "damn dog" was going to arrive.

The boys looked at her and noticed how concerned she was. They made their way towards her and took her under the tent that was supposed to be reserved for the dog.

"Lils what's going on here?" James asked.

"The dog still hasn't arrived" Lily whined. "I'm like dead if that stupid dog doesn't show up. I need the stupid dog damnit!" she nearly cried.

At that precise moment, her cell phone rang and her heart nearly stopped as she recognized the number, it was the dog's master calling her.

"Hello?" she said.

The boys were happy that her problem was solved but soon realize that it wasn't looking at her face.

"What so you mean you don't understand? You were supposed to be here one hour ago!" Lily angrily said.

"Cancelled? By who?" she asked.

"Right I understand. I'll talk to you later then" she said before hanging up.

"I'm dead." She simply told the boys. "That damned Roger called him just after we left the office cancelling the appointment. I'm supposed to bring a dog to the commercial director in like 5 minutes and I don't have one."

The boys quickly looked at each other as if communicating. They silently agreed on something and then James approached Lily who was crying.

"Listen Lily we have a solution. But you have to promise us that you'll keep this a secret.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked

"Look" James simply said as Sirius slowly transformed into Padfoot.

Lily was speechless. "Oh my god" she said after a few seconds. "How ?" she then asked.

"We'll talk about that later, now you have your big dog, just go and do your job" James told her.

Lily quickly kissed James' cheek to his utter astonishment and left with Sirius.

When the shooting was done, Lily started to tidy everything. As soon as the crew had left, Sirius transformed back into his human being and Lily held him into a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Sirius! You saved me!" she told him.

"Well I couldn't let that bastard ruin our work, right? Plus I'm going to be a star and I couldn't refuse that opportunity, right?" he laughed.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do tonight," Lily told the boys. "But right now we need to tidy this mess; I don't want a single paper in this park after we left.

The three young people started to clean it all and in half an hour the park was even tidier than before they had arrived.

* * *

When they apparated home, the boys started to get anxious as the confrontation with Lily drew nearer. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and they had no doubt she was thinking about what had happened today.  
They were partially right; the only thing they weren't expecting was that Lily was smart enough to realize the whole thing. And surely she did as she suddenly stood up to get a calendar and look at it.

"Are you bloody out of your mind?" she shouted as soon as she found what she was looking for.

"What do you mean Lily flower?" Sirius tried to say innocently.

"Being what I suspect is illegal animagis AND running around with a werewolf for example" Lily sternly stated.

"What? Who's a werewolf? I don't know any werewolf." Sirius said continuing the innocent act.

"Drop it Padfoot, she's too smart for us." James told him seeing that Lily was on the verge of anger again.

"How is poor Remus? He must be bad after yesterday. " Lily suddenly said as if realizing what hell it must be for him.

"How do you …" Sirius started.

"I believe I've already told you that Padfoot but allow me to repeat it, she's damn smart" James told his friend.

"Listen Lily, Remus is getting better right at the moment, Madam Pomfrey always keeps an eye on him even when he's not in Hogwarts." James explained her.

"So Moony is Remus, Padfoot is Sirius, and what about you, Prongs" Lily told him looking at him straight in the eyes.

"A stag" James answered not daring lying to her anymore.

"Wormtail?" Lily asked again.

"Well Peter's a rat when he transforms." Sirius told her.

"We've done that for Moony, not for fun" James said trying to justify his actions.

"I know, it's just that … it's very advanced magic, and a werewolf isn't to be taken lightly" Lily said.

"Remus is a great guy! Even if he's a werewolf" Sirius defended his friend.

"I know that Sirius and I didn't mean that he wasn't, it's just that I don't want you guys to be bitten as well," Lily eased them.

"We're protected while we're transformed" James told her.

"Ok then" Lily said as if concluding their discussion.

"Please Lily, don't think any less of Remus because what you know about him," Sirius asked her.

"I'm not like that Sirius, Remus is a good and smart guy, I'm just sorry that he has to endure that nightmare every month." Lily said.

This discussion seemed to mark a new step in their relationship. Sirius had become very keen on Lily and James even more in love with her. And Lily had found a new respect in them. They had fun together trying to make the better of the last few days of their holidays.

* * *

The commercial had been a huge success and Lily, James and Sirius had been congratulated on their job. To celebrate this success they had all been invited to a karaoke bar and had accepted it. Lily was very uncomfortable with it since she hated being the centre of attention and James and Sirius found it fun as it was their very first muggle celebration.

On the day of this party, the Hogwarts owls arrived at the Potters. Lily anxiously looked at hers trying to guess what was inside. Sirius and James noticed it and teased her.

"Come on Lily flower, you know you have it" Sirius said approaching her and trying to get her letter.

"Don't you dare taking it," Lily told it tightening her grip on her letter as if her life depended on it.

"Why aren't you opening it Lils? We all know you're being Head Girl, no one else could have been chosen but you!" James sweetly said.

"It's just that … it means getting back to Hogwarts and …" Lily started.

"And?" James encouraged her.

"Last year Hogwarts wasn't good at all to me" Lily miserably said not wanting to hurt them reminding them how bad they had been to her.

The boys realized what Lily implied and James blushed at her words suddenly finding his feet very interesting. Sirius on the other hand wasted no time in being ashamed. He tightly engulfed Lily in a bear hug.

"I swear Lily flower, if only one person tries to even tease you then they'll be on for the worst prank fest of their life!" he exclaimed.

"No one will hurt you this year or they'll have to answer to me" James said.

"Thank you guys", Lily said suddenly feeling better.

"And maybe James will start to ask you out again if you're a good girl" Sirius teased her.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James told him feeling the blush coming back on his cheeks. It was now Lily's turn to find her feet interesting.

"So are you going to open this letter then?" Sirius asked to ease them.

"Sure" Lily said opening the letter. The awaited Head Girl badge and the congratulation letter were where they belong and Lily got very emotional thinking how proud her parents would have been.

"They would have been so proud" she said barely audible.

"We are proud of you as well, right Padfoot?" James told her.

"Right you are Prongs!" Sirius told him. "So let's see what we have to buy in Diagon Alley this year" he said opening his letter as well while James was doing the same.

"No freaking way!" suddenly said James.

"What's going on?" Lily asked him worried.

"That must be a mistake, Dumbledore's on drugs or something!" he continued looking puzzled.

"James, what's going on?" Lily repeated.

"I … I've been made Head Boy! Can you believe it?" James said.

"Oh my God I'm so proud of you!" Lily said hugging James.

"And you know what the Hogwarts tradition is about the Heads, right Prongs?" Sirius teased.

"Very funny Sirius" both Lily and James told him.

"What? I'm just being logical, you guys are going to live together, work together and all, it's just a natural thing" he said smiling at them.

Later that evening, the boys were in James's room getting ready for the celebration while Lily was taking a while earned bubble bath. Sirius was once again trying to convince James to ask Lily out.

"Come on mate, she's just waiting for it, it's obvious!" Sirius told him.

"I'm not sure, I've just gained her friendship back. I just don't want to rush things and ruin it all like I've already done once." James mused.

"Then I've got to think of a plan to get you guys together!" Sirius seriously stated.

"Oh come on Padfoot don't ruin it!" James told him scared about what Sirius could do. "I'm sure I can mange it myself.

"Ok. I'll tell you what. If you guys aren't together before Halloween, then I'll get involved." Sirius offered his friend.

"That's a deal!" James told him.

At this exact moment though, Lily was thinking about quite the same thing. There was no denial possible anymore. She had fallen again for James, big time, even more than the first time. Going back to Hogwarts was scaring her. What if he was back to his Hogwarts's self? Teasing, pranking and asking her out in front of everybody three times a week?

To be honest the "asking her out" wasn't that bad anymore. She was quite anticipating it to be honest. But what if he doesn't? What is his friendship was enough now?

And how about the others? Half the population of Hogwarts was now used to tease and mock her following the Marauders's lead. The other half either pitied her or was just indifferent. She sighed as she got out of the bath and got dressed for the party.

As soon as they arrived in the karaoke bar they sat at the table reserved for them. Lily had tried to sit as far of the stage as possible and James protectively sat just next to her. Their colleagues, minus Roger that had been fired, arrived as well and the party started. Most of them were having fun and took turn into singing. Even Sirius and James tried it and had much fun.

"Come on Lily you're the next one to sing!" stated one of her colleague.

"I'll pass thanks." Lily said.

"Oh come on Lils you're not afraid, are you?" James teased her.

That stung Lily's proud nature.

"What do you mean afraid?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sure you're afraid to go on stage." James told her.

"Is that a bet?" she asked.

"Yep it is." He answered.

"Bring it on!" Lily stated.

"Oooooh a bet it is then," Sirius said having heard their argument. "But a real bet it will be if you have something to win or loose!" he stated mischievously.

"Say, if Lily goes there and sings, and I mean really sing acting and all, then Prongs has to stop chasing her all over Hogwarts and asking her out. On the other hand, if Lily flower here doesn't dare to sing it, then, she has to go out with Prongsie boy here". He offered.

"I'm in," Lily firmly stated standing up and approaching the stage. Of course she knew she just had not to sing this song to be able to date James but she was a very proud person and wasn't the kind that backed off when being dared.

"Are you freaking crazy?" James told Sirius scandalized. "What is she sings that stupid song? What about the "I'll wait 'till Halloween" deal we had?"

"Oh trust me my friend she won't. It's not in her to sing and act this song" Sirius said very confident.

He started to loose his confidence though when he heard the song beginning and saw Lily on stage. Said confidence suddenly disappeared when she indeed started to sing and seemed to have the time of her life as she sang "You oughta know" from Alanis Morissette.

James on the other hand was getting whiter and whiter. This song was the end of any possible love story with Lily as he was loosing the bet.

"I think I hate you Padfoot" was the only thing he said as Lily ended the song under a thunder of applauses. He stood up and walked towards the exit as Lily came back to the table.

Sirius was at a lack of words and when a broadly smiling Lily arrived at the table he didn't know what to say.

"Where's James the bad looser?" she asked laughing.

"He just left as he lost the girl of his dreams," Sirius answered her.

"He didn't really think I would ask him to do that, did he?" Lily started to worry.

"The hell he did!" Sirius told her.

"Oh man … Sirius where did he left?" Lily asked.

"Just over there," he told her gesturing towards the door.

"I'll go get him", Lily said running to the door.

As soon as she exited the bar she spotted him sitting on a bench, his head in his hands. It hurt her seeing him that lost. She slowly walked to the bench and sat next to him.

"So I guess I have to congratulate you then" he told her not looking at her.

"I guess you could yeah." Lily answered "Although I'd like to cancel that stupid bet".

Those few words were like electricity running through James's body. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

"Why cancelling? You won fair and square." He told her mentally kicking himself for telling her that.

Lily looked at him like she had never looked at him before. Straight into his eyes, straight into his soul. She cupped his cheek with her palm and gently spoke to him the words he'll then cherish until the end of times.

"Because let's face it James, if you stop asking me out, I'll never get the courage to ask you out myself." She tenderly told him.

"Does this mean that I can't ask you out once again then?" he smiled at her.

"Just once then," Lily equally smiled.

"Lily, would you go out with me?" he asked before being kissed by her.

"Yes" she said as soon as their very first kiss was shared.

From the window of the bar, Sirius was smiling at them. He made a mental note to remember telling this story to his future godson or goddaughter because let's face it, he was going to be a godfather. He smiled as he looked at them kissing another time. This was how it all started.

The end.

* * *

God I can't believe I'm done with this story ! I'm suddenly feeling SO very proud! I just hope you guys liked it!

Please review!


End file.
